


... and Baby Makes Seven

by iamaslashaddict



Series: Love!Verse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaslashaddict/pseuds/iamaslashaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean reflect on the completion of their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... and Baby Makes Seven

Title: …and Baby Makes Seven  
Fandoms: Harry Potter/Supernatural  
Pairing: Sam/Harry/Dean  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 627  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Um… fluffy, schmoopy goodness?  
Summary: Sam and Dean reflect on the completion of their family.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, nor do I make any profits from these writings.

"Did you ever think our life would have turned out this good?" Dean asked his brother softly as he leaned back against Sam's chest, his brother's strong arms wrapped around his waist holding him close.

They stood just inside the master bedroom basking in the sight of Harry, Wennie, Jamie, John and their youngest, fifteen month old daughter Kai Lily Potter-Winchester, cuddled around each other in their large king size bed. They all had their arms and legs wrapped around one another, like a happy little puppy pile amongst the covers with Kai spread out and protected on Harry's chest. Jamie's usual rumbling snore filtered through the room, John snuffled and nuzzled against Wennie's side getting comfortable again. Harry readjusted himself in his sleep and jostled Kai on his chest, inciting a low whimper from her tiny pouted lips that soon turned into a contented hum as Harry pulled her close again and cuddled her.

Sam leaned forward, rested his chin on his husband's shoulder and turning slightly, gave Dean a goofy grin filled with awe and pride at the their family. "No, I don't think anything I ever dreamed of could have even come close to this."

Kai at fifteen months old was a perfect combination of Harry and Dean. Her thick and curly light brunette hair, her emerald eyes, chubby cheeks and Dean's pouted lips; she was heartbreakingly beautiful and just looking at her made Sam's breath catch in his lungs. They hadn't planned on having any more kids after John, figuring three was enough for them and so Harry had started taking birth control shortly after John was born.

A little over two years ago, Sam, Dean and Harry had gone away for the weekend to celebrate their wedding anniversary. They had spent most of the weekend in their hotel room, taking advantage of the few short days where it was only the three of them…. Nine and a half months later, Kai was born. Even if they hadn't planned for her, Kai was that last piece to the family puzzle, slotting into a place that had always been there just waiting for her to be born.

It had been nearly sixteen years since Sam and Dean first met Harry and to this day Sam still felt like his life had to be a dream, that nothing this good… this perfect, could be real. They had a husband who they loved beyond words who gave them four beautiful children, a functional and loving relationship with their father, a few select extended friends and family and a true home since that horrible night years ago with the death of their mother.

Turning around within Sam's arms, Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and lifted up, whispering "I love you, Sam" against his lips.

Looking down into his older brother's vivid green eyes, Sam gave his brother, husband and best friend a soft smile. Running his hand through Dean's short spiked dirty blonde hair, Sam said "I love you too, Dean, always have, always will."

Dean grinned at Sam and then turned back around in his arms. They stayed there for a long time after that, just watching their family sleep, comforted in the sight of their peaceful dreams. Finally, Sam pulled Dean towards the bed and they crawled into it, carefully adjusting their sleeping children and husband as they settled in for the night. It was a tight fit, but they had done it many times over the years and no doubt would do it many more in the future.

Once settled, Dean kissed the skin over his brother's heart and laid his head on Sam's chest. With a sigh of contentment, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

The End.

* * *

The Family Photo Album...

[](http://s295.photobucket.com/albums/mm122/caprilyeous/?action=view&current=SamWinchester.jpg)  
Sam Winchester

[](http://s295.photobucket.com/albums/mm122/caprilyeous/?action=view&current=HarryPotter-Winchester.jpg)  


Harry Potter-Winchester

[](http://s295.photobucket.com/albums/mm122/caprilyeous/?action=view&current=DeanWinchester.jpg)  


Dean Winchester

[](http://s295.photobucket.com/albums/mm122/caprilyeous/?action=view&current=AnwenPotter-Winchester.jpg)  


Anwen Potter-Winchester - Age 10

[](http://s295.photobucket.com/albums/mm122/caprilyeous/?action=view&current=JamiePotter-Winchester.jpg)  


Jamie Potter-Winchester - Age 10

[](http://s295.photobucket.com/albums/mm122/caprilyeous/?action=view&current=JohnPotter-Winchester.jpg)  


John Potter-Winchester - Age 5

[](http://s295.photobucket.com/albums/mm122/caprilyeous/?action=view&current=KaiLilyPotter-Winchester-1.jpg)  
Kai Lily Potter-Winchester - Age 15 Months

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Check out my original fiction books on [Smashwords](https://www.smashwords.com/profile/view/Capricious)!


End file.
